Deanna Winchester: The Teenage Years
by therangeismyhappyplace
Summary: Yes, I know there are like hundreds of these, but this one has a little touch of mine in it. Hope you like: The fire, the way we were raised, the life we live, I could have changed it all. Now I can, hopefully without blue-eyes making an appearance in the plans.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts are in Italics_

 ** _I DO NOT own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't have to make Fanfictions. Though this is really far out there, so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. I am also using my school for this. Don't own that either._**

 **Deanna POV:**

Another town, another school, more disappointment than I can handle. Oh well, not like I can change it. I'm 18 in three weeks, I can take Sammy and leave dad to wallow in his misery and revenge by himself and leave us out of it.

"De, how long are we gonna be here?" Sammy asked looking up at me from his sitting position at the table.

"If it's more than 3 weeks, me and you are gonna stay here. I have a plan." I say, ruffling his hair on my way to get ready. As I got my clothes around and undressed, I stopped to look at the scars littering my body. _Disgusting_ my inner voice whispered. _I know_ I said back.

"De! We gotta go! I don't wanna be late!" Sammy yelled upstairs.

"Coming!" I say, finishing my outfit with a sloppy ponytail.

_At the school_Sam POV

Something was off with De today, I mentally checked off to see if there was anything today that would make her sad. It's not November 2, January 23, or the day Dad comes home. We're just starting here so she hasn't had any time to get close with anyone. Not that she would any way. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

~~~Deanna POV~~~

I had just gotten my locker number and schedule when someone decided to knock me to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I say as I get up from my tumble to the floor.

"I-i'm-m s-s-so s-s-or-r-y." A geeky but cute black haired boy said. About my age, maybe a bit older.

"Just watch it next time, help me with my books, and help me and we'll be great friends." I say, slinging my arms over his shoulders after we finished with my books.

"Friends? That's a first." he said lightly.

"Well, now you're stuck with me1 So you'll just have to get used to it." I say dragging him with me to my locker. Turns out our schedule were a match. Score. Hot boy who doesn't know he's hot in all my classes. Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I am using my hometown and high school for this fic.**

Deanna POV

 _Well, at least the town is OK. I mean there's a house under construction right across from the school, but there's also a pool and since it's the end of the year it's open. So that's a plus. Nice set up in an apartment in town. Sammy had his clothes and supplies for the remainder of the year from the last school we went to._

"Dean!" Cas yelled from across the parking lot in the 'Tops' I had parked at since the school decided that you needed to pay a fine to park in their parking lot.

"Over here Cas! I'm waiting for my little brother so if you need a ride and can wait a bit, I can drive you." I say tucking a lock of my long blonde hair behind my ear.

"That'd be great. My brother tends not to wait for me and only picks up himself and my other brother Gabriel. I wouldn't dare intrude on your lives if an issue were to arise. I can call my father and have him yell at Lucifer until he or Michael comes to pick me up." He says, babbling a little. It's kinda cut- No Deanna Tamara Winchester! You will not think that way. Sammy is top priority. Always Sammy, has been since I was four.

"Since you wait for him does that mean he's older?"

"Yes, Lucifer is older that me by 9 months. My mother died from complications of my sister Anna's birth. It is most likely because she had so many of us so close together. Michael was first, two years later was Lucifer, then me 9 months after that, Gabriel was when I was about one, Balthazar when Gabe was one then Anna when he was barely a year. You'll have to excuse my speech. My 'people skills' are 'rusty'."

"Wow, full house. Here comes Sammy, so tell me where you live and we'll get to it. Sit shotgun so Sam can get his punishment for being 20 min. late." I said getting into the car.

"Alright Dean. I suppose I can sit 'shotgun' as you called it."

* * *

 **Otay my peoples! We is gots another chapter up! I really hope you guys like it, it's going good I think. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
